Clip appliers of the past have included cartridges containing multiple clips. These cartridges have been automatically actuated and accordingly have not offered the tactical feedback desired by surgeons. In addition, automatic clip appliers have been exceedingly complex typically requiring not less than 22 moving parts. Tactical feedback is appreciated as it gives a surgeon some indication as to the amount of force being applied by the clip to the body tissue, such as a blood vessel. Only single clip appliers have provided this tactical feedback.
Multiple clip appliers have used jaw loaders to individually load each clip into the jaws of the applier. Removing the jaw loaders from between the jaws prior to crimping the clip has sometimes resulted in jamming.